Pearl Fey:Ace Attorney
by Hulknate
Summary: Pearl Has gone on a quest to save "Mr. Nick" OR will she have trouble of finding her own special someone. PLEASE R&R MY FIRST FANFIC IM BACON YOU.
1. Prologue : Separation

Pearl Fey: Ace Attorney

Prologue: Separation

_I waited in front of the gate for a few hours now but i feel like i don't want to leave._

_Every second the wind blows I feel like its talking to me. It seems to me that the wind keeps saying_

"**Pearly Pearly**."_ Every time I hear that I burst in to A FRENZY. The _

_Anger I've been with hurts it's all due to one man he had not just broke my heart he broke another._

"_To get off topic" I've been waiting for this for years I finally can leave and be _

_What I've wanted to be for years an ATTORNEY! Their is only one reason I want to be a lawyer _

_and that is to bring back one man to make one special women happy ._

_It's been so long I remember being a ten year old girl when me and Mr. Nick-_

_Mr. Nick. I started tearing up at this moment remembering all the good times I had with him it just pisses me off how...Pearly stop just stop talking about him._

_It will be hard but I will find you Mr Nick-_

"So you decided to leave right Pearls. "_I turn around suddenly finding Mystic Maya right there._

_It doesn't really surprise me after all I'm leaving._

"Maya it's too late you can't stop me here."I said. "I want to be an attorney and that's final.

Maya began to crying.

_Sob after sob after sob I couldn't take it I don't want to see her cry it just brings pain to my eyes as well._

_I looked just to more tears fall out of the acolytes eyes._

Then out of the blue she suddenly blurted out "WHY LAWYERS AFTER

ALL THE OTHER CHOICES YOU PICKED IT HAD TO BE LAWYERS. YOU KNOW

THREE FREAKING LAWYERS TRIED TO GET ME IN JAIL AND-."

"One of them left you I know." I replied. Maya with a tear still attached to her eye

_Suddenly her sobs has turn into a brute rage._

_I better make her feel better Or else I'll regret this moment for the rest of my life._

_It would just make my journey of being a lawyer harder then I have to live through._

"I being a lawyer have nothing to do with Mr. Nick." I Lied. It's my life and I just want to be a lawyer that's all I was ten when I first witnessed my first murder trial and it was you as a subject you wouldn't think I would have remembered that.

'_There's one giant reason I didn't tell the truth I didn't want to see her cry._

_More than she already had.'_

"It's ok but." Maya then started talking faster and louder", but it's just that we haven't seen him in years. I've sent letter after letter phone call after phone call (A tear in her eye.)

AND NOT ONE REPLY IM WORRIED WHAT IF HE FORGOT ABOUT US WHAT IF TO HIM WE HAVE NEVER EXISTED WHAT IF-."

"WHAT IF HE DIDN'T WHAT IF HE MISSES US THE SAME AS WHERE MISSING IT'S NOT JUST YOU WHO'S MISSING HIM ITS ME TOO I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO HE JUST DIDN'T LEAVE YOU. YOU KNOW EVEN IF YOU ARE SPECIAL SOMEONES."I stated with Drops of water slowly colliding against my cheek.

"WE WERENT SPECIAL SOMEONES NOT NOW NOT EVER HE LEFT US FOR GODS SAKE." Maya said in a steam of rage .Then she cooled down a bit talking a little softer. "I'm sorry Pearls it's just the impact that Nick left against me. I just couldn't control it with the fact that he left and I was kind a selfish."

"All I really thought it was I. I didn't think that-"At that moment the bus came zooming by right in front of the gate.

Oh well Maya I guess this is it. My tears are making its way across my face like crazy now. At that point my mind just started filling with memories of all the times we had together. It's really sad how I'm going away now.

"Do you have everything. "Maya said.

"Yes." I was just about to get in the bus when Maya grabbed me and started hugging me.

"Just please don't forget about me."

"I Won't. I promise I will call when I ever see a phone booth and send a letters every week."

I got on the bus. It goes zooming away and I see a new beginning unfolding. It seems like yesterday I had been playing in this village and now I'm beginning my new life.

Time really flies; I leave the bus and get on the train._ I need to treasure every moment every second of my time on this this train is standing me leaving Kurain I never thought this day would come_

_This is a moment I will never forget_. "Leaving the village to start my own life; I like the sound of that."

I made it to Los Angeles and ran out looking at what they had in store.

"Let's see a News stand an army of people and a burger stand...

Painful memories all ties together with a burger. I can't hold back Why not... I run to the stand with one objective BURGERS!.

As I ran some dude ran into me. I fell on the ground. "OWWWW MY BUTT."

I tried to get up but I couldn't. Whoever this guy was he's a real jerk

"I'm sorry. "The man said holding out his hand.

_'Yea you better say sorry'_ I thought.

I grabbed that man's hand and got up.

In front of me stranding a very attractive man he looked… _Pearl uhhh shut up I just met this guy._

"Sorry for pushing you down. By the why I'm Apollo Justice who are you."


	2. Mr WRIGHT?

Pearl Fey Ace Attorney- Mr. Wright?

**Warning:** Chapter is short

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING_ i wish i did own it though_

LOCATION-Los Angeles Subway TIME-3:00 Pm

I stood there gazed for the past 30 seconds.

_I don't Know what to think or what to do I think I m blushing like a ripe tomato "Hello umm excuses me. I then get stomped out of that quick daze._

"Wait what oh uhhh hi I didn't catch you name sorry what was it."

"Apollo; Apollo Justice" He made a slight grin with his face which made him a little cuter...

_UHHHH PEARL AGAIN GOD WHATS WRONG WITH ME._

"Ummm H-hi M-my n-name is umm P-pearl Fey, but uhhh you could call me well Pearl Fey.

_Man I was blushing even more FOR A BOY_. "Uh Ms. Pearl Fey I think you re a little sick. Apollo said "Why do you think that Mr. Justice? I say in a slight whisper.

"Well Number one you Stood their blank for about a minute number two your stuttering and lastly.

Number three your face looks really Red almost like the inside of a watermelon."

_Man that last statement made me blush even more I probably had._

_Knowing me I'll Probably Make a Comeback to that._

_That s right PEARL BE A MAN or a woMAN._

"Well there s a reason for that you see-."

I fainted.

I couldn't tell what was going on my mind at this moment did i like him or did i just did that cause i was sick Who knows,

LOCATION - ? TIME-3:30

I woke up in this really familiar office.

If only I could tell, BUT there was this a giant mess.

"Glad you re awake." I suddenly turned around.

"Huh OH it s just you Apollo." _Man what happened earlier. Where am I and what happened. Man I was really tired I couldn't tell what happened at all I feel like nothing._

_I feel that I'm channeling someone it feels that weird._

"Well you blacked out in the subway about half an hour ago and I brought you here To the "WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY" cause you looked pretty sick."

"Oh Good thanks for bringing me here I guess I was sick-JUST WAIT DID YOU SAY WRIGHT."

"Right I said Wright." Apollo started laughing boy was_ I confused it really wasn't that funny but I laughed any-ways._

"So you know her." He laughed. _Wait...wait hold the phone._

"Her? DID YOU SAY HER.?_"I REALLY NEEDED TO KNOW GOD._

"Yup Trucy Wright the one and only you must be one of her friend s right."

"Oh never mind wrong Wright."_ SO CLOSE GOD DAMNIT PEARL YOU GOT YOUR HOPES UP._

"Well If not that Wright then Maybe Mr. Wright. Well Phoenix Wright." _My Eyes Widen at that moment I haven t heard that name in a while._

"Mr. Wright Mr. PHOENIX WRIGHT I KNOW HIM I KNOW HIM. WAIT DAUGHTER." I froze.

_HE HAD A DAUGHTER HE's MARRIED NOT TO MYSTIC MAYA. GOD WHO IS IT WHATS WRONG WITH HIM HE KNEW THEY WHERE SPECIAL SOMEONES._

"Where's Mr. Wright I need to slap him upside the head." I asked Apollo started laughing I couldn't help but stare. Suddenly his expression changed From Laughable to a weird sad depressed face.

"Hello Apollo...Mind telling me Where Wright is."

He started with a deep Voice "He's He's-."Oh god better NOT BE DEAD THAT S MY JOB.

Apollo continued "Kidnapped. Mr. Wright has been kidnapped."


End file.
